Believe
by BTR'slovesong
Summary: Just some random wee!Kendall/Katie comfort fluff. Pretty stinking adorable, I gotta warn ya.


**A/N Okay so, this is a request from Caitee AKA asdfghjklblah lol. She requested it like, a kajillion months ago and I lost my request book so I don't remember what you wanted exactly, Caitee, but I hope I got the general idea :/ **

**Katie is 6 and Kendall is 12 in this. **

"_WAAAAHHHH!"_

Kendall took the stairs two at a time, blonde hair flopping in his eyes and blinding him momentarily as he raced to his sister's room. He tripped on a stair and fell down hard, but he quickly scrambled back up and breathlessly ran to Katie's bedroom.

It was nearly midnight, and the young boy had fallen asleep on the couch watching cartoons when his sister began to wail at the top of her lungs. Katie never, ever did something like that anymore! She wasn't whiny like most little girls. So it made Kendall all the more concerned as he entered her bedroom and rushed to her bedside. He figured she would be in the middle of a nightmare, but to his surprise, her bed was empty.

"Katie!" Kendall called, confused and very worried now. The corner of his eye caught yellow light shining under Katie's bathroom door. He dived towards the door and swung it open to find his baby sister at the bathroom sink, crying her eyes out as blood dripped from her mouth onto the shell-white counter. She looked up at him, completely terrified.

"Kendall!"

"Oh my God!" Kendall gasped, standing in shock for a moment before his young mind clicked into gear. He swooped Katie up and brought her light-as-a-feather body up onto the counter to examine her. He panicked, thinking she had been throwing up blood or something horrifying like that, but then he saw the little bloody space in her mouth between her teeth.

"Katie, you just lost your tooth, it's okay," Kendall soothed, making quick work in wetting down a washrag and pressing it gently against her gums. She whimpered and pulled away from her big brother as a stinging pain shot through her mouth.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm gonna make it better, Katie. Here, I need to stop the bleeding, baby sister. Just relax. I won't hurt you."

Just the sound of Kendall's soft voice soothed Katie, and she opened her mouth again, all be it apprehensively.

"Attagirl," Kendall encouraged with a smile. It did kind of hurt when Kendall pressed on the empty space she now had in her little mouth, but he seemed like he knew what he was doing, as he always did, so she decided to trust him. If it was anybody else, though, she'd probably bite his fingers off.

"How did this happen, Katie?" Kendall asked as he folded the washrag in half after her blood soaked through the other side. She was bleeding pretty heavily, indicating that she did not lose her tooth naturally. She had not reached the "loose tooth" stage yet, so Kendall could understand why she was so terrified.

"I rolled over in my bed and hit my mouth on my bed post. I felt something in my mouth and spit out my tooth!" Katie was a hyperventilating, snotty mess now. It had been a long time since Kendall had witnessed his sister this distressed.

"Ssh, calm down Katie, it'll be okay. Once the bleeding stops, I'll give you some children's Tylenol so it doesn't hurt anymore."

Katie tore the washcloth from her mouth and spun around suddenly, so she was facing the mirror. Kendall watched her curiously as she pried open her mouth and peered inside, then turned back to her brother with tears shining in her eyes. Katie looked absolutely heartbroken.

"Kendall! I need it back! I look like a jack o' lantern Kendall and all the kids will hate me and I'm gonna grow up with a hole in my mouth! Losing teeth is for old people! Please put it back in, Kendall!" Katie fisted Kendall's sleep shirt in her shaking fingers, pleading with him with the biggest puppy dog eyes she could muster.

"I can't put it back, Katie-"

"_WAAHHHHHH!"_

"_KATIE!" _Kendall winced, rubbing his ear where Katie screeched in his ear. "Calm down. Listen, I can't put it _back_ because it doesn't _belong_ in your mouth anymore. Everybody loses their baby teeth. See how tiny your teeth are, and look how big mine is!" Kendall grinned, his mouth morphing to a huge, goofy, lopsided smile, making Katie giggle. "One day, you're gonna get teeth as big as these ones in your mouth. But first, you got to lose the bitty ones. The big ones will grow in, you just got to be patient for a little bit."

"Will it hurt when they do grow in?" Katie asked innocently, blinking those long black lashes of hers. She turned back around to the mirror, looking at the hole in her mouth. She thought it was the ugliest thing she'd ever seen! Kendall always told her she was pretty, but she did not feel very pretty right now.

"No, of course not Katie! Losing teeth is fun."

"_Fun?_ But I look like a wretched, toothless witch!" Katie cried. Kendall resisted rolling his eyes at his sister's imagination. "All the kids at school will make fun of me!"

"Well you can just make fun of them back because in the first grade, all the kids walk around with holes in their mouth, because they are all losing their baby teeth" Kendall said. "Besides, you don't need any teeth to be my beautiful baby sister. You are not wretched _or_ witchy." Kendall dabbed the final drops of blood away and gave his sister some Tylenol before scooping her off the counter and carrying her back to bed.

"Now to just find that tooth," Kendall said, getting on his hands and knees on Katie's plush pink rug to find her tooth. "The fun part about losing teeth is that you put your tooth underneath your pillow and then the toothfairy comes!"

"Toothfairy?" Katie asked in a skeptical, bored voice. Her big brother had tried to pull the old "Santa" thing over her a couple years ago, and it didn't work. She didn't exactly believe in all that stuff.

"Yeah! I swear she's real! Anyway, you leave your tooth under your pillow and you make a wish to the toothfairy for money. She'll come that same night and trade it for money!"

Katie's brow rose curiously. She did love her some dollars.

"Aha! Found the little bugger!" Kendall announced when he found her tooth. He handed it to her carefully.

"Here you go, put this under your pillow. Sweet dreams, Katie bug."

Katie figured it was worth a try and slipped the tooth under her pillow, then laid her head down, waiting for Kendall to tuck her in. He draped her quilt over her shoulders and gave her a sweet kiss on her temple.

"Love you sissy. Let me know if your mouth starts to hurt and you can come sleep with me, okay?"

"Mmkay," Katie murmured sleepily. Kendall gave her little shoulder a pat and quietly left her room. He shut the door and made a quick pit stop to the potty. As he headed to his bedroom to get some sleep, he heard hushed noises coming from Katie's bedroom. He opened her door just a peek, hoping that she wasn't crying again. He loved his sister, but he was exhausted. He was about to just call Katie to come into bed with him, but he found the little girl on her knees at the foot of her bed, porcelain hands folded as she prayed to… The tooth fairy? Kendall's eyes widened in surprise. She actually believed him?

"…I don't actually know if you are for real, because Kendall likes to treat me like a little kid all the time and tell me baby stuff. Well, I guess I am a little kid. I just don't believe in that sort of stuffs. But I figured I could give this a try. Kendall told me to make a wish now that I lost my tooth so I can get money. But Mr. Toothfairy Sir, I don't want any money for my wish. I was wondering if you could give it to Kendall instead? See, he works so hard every day after school mowing lawns and stuff to help mommy pay bills. I act like I don't know, but I do. Things have been really hard since daddy died and Kendall's not the same anymore. He's so tired and he has to be a grown-up but he doesn't deserve that. He's the best kid I know and he deserves to be a kid. I know he misses his friends. So I don't need that tooth money, ok? I have everything I need already with just my big brother. I just want him to be happy again. So give him the money so he can go out and play with his friends tomorrow and not work. Um, I suppose that's it so… Amen?"

With a sigh, Katie got up off her floor and snuggled back down into bed. Kendall had been listening and watching the whole thing and he had a few tears in his eyes. He never heard his little sister say something like that before. It made him realize just how grown up she was, too. She wasn't as innocent as he thought.

When he saw her get off the floor, he gasped and tried to close the door without her noticing.

"Kendall?"

Kendall opened the door with an apologetic smile. Katie didn't look aggravated. She looked sad.

"What's the matter, Katie bug?" Kendall asked, making his way across the room and crawling into bed with his sister.

"Did you hear everything?" She asked softly. Kendall looked down at her and nodded. He couldn't help but to think she looked so cute with her newly missing her tooth. Cute, and grown up.

"Yeah. Do you think I'm not happy, Katie?" Kendall asked honestly.

"I don't know. I mean, I'm sure you're happy sometimes, but you always seem so tired and frustrated like mom. You hardly have energy to jump on the trampoline with me or help with my homework. And you know sometimes I come sleep in your bed? It's not because _I'm_ scared. It's because I hear you crying at night, and I know it's because you're lonely, because I'm lonely too."

Kendall swallowed hard to keep his tears at bay. He intertwined his sisters fingers in his and squeezed the tiny digits tightly. "Well that was a very big girl thing of you to give up your money for me like that, but you don't have to," he told her. Katie rested her head on Kendall's chest, feeling safe in his arms.

"You don't believe in the toothfairy, do you Katie?" Kendall said. Katie shook her head.

"No, but I thought I'd try to believe. I just can't though. Do you?"

"No, I stopped believing all that magical stuff after… You know… Daddy died." Kendall felt a ball of emotion form in his throat at the thought of his dad. Oh how he missed him, so much. "But I wanted you to believe it anyway. Just like you wish I didn't have to act like a grown up all the time, I wish you didn't have to be so grown up, either. I want you to believe in all that stuff. It means you're still innocent."

"I'm still you're baby sister though, even if I don't believe in all that kid stuff. And if it makes you feel any better, if there is one thing I do believe in, it's you," Katie said. Her eyes drooped closed, content in Kendall's embrace. Kendall smiled, his heart warming up as he placed a kiss on her head. He felt lucky. While some kids did believe in all that junk, and had parents who were financially capable of providing money from tooth fairies and gifts from Easter bunnies and Santa, they didn't have one thing Katie and Kendall did: Each other.

**A/N Here you go Caitee! I hope everyone liked this! It was super fun to write. I got the idea because when I was younger, I used to wake up in the middle of the night with nosebleeds from smacking my face on my bedpost while asleep lol. Love you guys. Reviews are toothfairies **


End file.
